


Happier

by Mickey_Mousekovich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Gen, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_Mousekovich/pseuds/Mickey_Mousekovich
Summary: Osamu siempre había sabido que su hermano no era bueno para cumplir promesas. Pero esta era una que nunca había esperado que rompiera.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 15





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Realmente no estoy segura de que poner aquí. No he escrito nada en casi 3 años, y cuando traté de estirar los dedos salió esto. Pero disfruté hacerlo, y espero que les guste.
> 
> Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico que se nos haya pasado a mi beta y a mi, nos vemos abajo.

" **That´s great. When you are dead, I'll tell you: 'See? I was happier than you!'"**

Cuando Osamu abrió la puerta del departamento de su hermano, con la llave que hacía ya tiempo le había robado, para emergencias, supo de inmediato que todo estaba mal.

Había una extraña quietud adhiriéndose insoportablemente a todos los muebles y electrodomésticos. La gotera del tubo de la cocina resonaba, y hacía un eco que Osamu nunca había escuchado. La ventana floja hacía un pequeño y constante ruido al ser golpeada por el viento, pero no era lo suficiente como para acabar con aquel lúgubre escenario, incluso sus pasos, Osamu pensó, hacían más ruido de lo habitual.

—¿Tsumu? —preguntó, sin levantar mucho la voz.

Sabía que su hermano estaba en algún lugar del departamento, tal vez eran cosas de gemelos, o tal vez solo era la costumbre, pero juraba que podía sentir la presencia de Atsumu en algún lugar.

Dejó los zapatos en la entrada y caminó hacia el interior. Estaba desordenado, como siempre, pero por primera vez Osamu no sintió ganas de regañar a su hermano, no podía sacudirse la sensación de que un inevitable desastre se aproximaba; después de todo, habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que vio a su hermano, y casi dos días desde la última vez que recibió algún mensaje suyo.

Y dos días siempre había sido el límite para Osamu.

Habían sido dos días los que su hermano duró sin hablarle luego de que le dijera que no continuaría jugando vóley después de preparatoria. Habían sido dos días lo máximo que había estado sin ninguna clase de contacto, cuando Atsumu estaba ocupado con sus prácticas, y él con Onigiri Miya.

Siempre, siempre dos días.

Osamu dejó el recipiente con comida en el desayunador, y miró el fregadero, había algunos platos sucios, y la gotera resonaba como nunca al chocar con uno de ellos. Tragó grueso, se remangó las mangas y se dispuso a lavarlos, tratando de encontrar un poco de normalidad en aquel ambiente tan extraño.

Sentía sus movimientos robóticos y por mucho que trataba de concentrar sus pensamientos en el constante flujo de agua estos siempre terminaban volviendo a su hermano, quien esperaba estuviera dormido.

Últimamente, Atsumu no hacía más que dormir.

Había dormido casi veinticuatro horas seguidas, aquel día que llegó al apartamento de Osamu, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y más pequeño que nunca, a decirle que su lesión no le permitiría jugar más, que finalmente se había acabado. Se había quedado dormido llorando, y Osamu le dejó su cama, porque no lo había visto nunca llorar de esa manera.

" _Creo que deberías ir al psicólogo, ya sabes, a que te ayude a lidiar con la pérdida_ ", le dijo Osamu, dos días después cuando lo visitó. Su hermano, quien acaba de despertar, pasadas las seis de la tarde, había asentido ausentemente, y le dijo que lo pensaría, pero que todo estaba bien, que ya hacía algunos meses que esperaba este desenlace en su vida, y repitió que todo estaba bien. Bien.

Ausente era quizá la palabra que Osamu usaría para describir a Atsumu últimamente. Parecía estar siempre haciendo todo de manera mecánica. Despertar, ejercitarse un poco, porque esa clase de costumbre no son fáciles de dejar, visitarlo en Onigiri Miya, y sostener una conversación medianamente decente mientras Osamu se encargaba de acomodar el lugar. Aún así, Osamu sentía que le prestaba atención solo a medias, y que una parte de su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

Le insistió varias veces en el psicólogo, pero Atsumu se lo quitaba siempre encima, con una media sonrisa, diciéndole que estaba bien, siempre bien, y que no lo necesitaba.

Dos días atrás, Osamu sintió el cambió, y pensó que quizá estaba mejorando, su hermano había reído un poco cuando se le cayó una bolsa de arroz en el pie, y su risa se sentía mas limpia que los días anteriores, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, había vuelto a sonreír, y se despidió efusivamente

Ese día, estuvieron enviándose mensajes hasta la madrugada, y Osamu recordó los primeros campamentos de su hermano con la selección juvenil, cuando Atsumu le enviaba mensajes cada que podía, aunque fuera solo para molestarlo.

Osamu dejó el último plato escurriéndose sobre el fregadero, cerró el tubo, y se secó las manos con su camisa, porque no encontró nada mejor. Suspiró, se volvió y apoyando ambas manos en el desayunador miró el pequeño pasillo que daba a la habitación y el baño.

 _Está durmiendo, Atsumu solo está durmiendo, todo esta bien. Todo está bien_. Se dijo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Sus minutos de distracción no habían servido de mucho, y sus hombros se había vuelto a tensar. Podía sentir su estómago duro por los nervios, y una presión extraña en la garganta.

Por primera vez, la distancia entre la cocina y la habitación se le hizo eterna, sentía que se alargaba a cada paso que daba, y cuando finalmente alcanzó la puerta, tenía la respiración agitada y sudaba frío.

Dudando, dio dos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

No recibió mas respuesta que aquel lúgubre silencio.

Estiró una de sus manos sudadas para sujetar el pomo de la puerta, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Al abrir la puerta, pudo finalmente ver a Atsumu.

Estaba acostado en la cama, con uno de sus brazos cruzado sobre el abdomen, que se elevaba un poco mas de lo normal, y quieto como nunca en su vida lo había estado.

De repente, la más absoluta quietud invadió a Osamu. Sus manos dejaron de temblar, la sudoración se detuvo, y todos los pensamientos que revoloteaban en su mente se hicieron a un lado. Solo quedó una calma lisa y fría.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Miró fijamente el rostro demacrado de su hermano, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y la calma que mostraba se le antojaba casi beatífica. Estiró el brazo y acomodó el flequillo, que se sentía extrañamente mustio al tacto, y le tapaba un poco uno de los ojos. Atsumu odiaba que el cabello le tapara los ojos, una buena visibilidad es la clave para ser un buen armador, le había dicho hacía años. Con cuidado, le borró los casi invisibles surcos de las lágrimas a los lados del rostro. Su hermano siempre había sido el más vanidoso de los dos, Osamu sabía que, de haber podido, se lo hubiera agradecido.

Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo del pantalón, y marcó el 119, se sentía como mirando la escena desde arriba, e incluso su propia voz le resulto extraña e impropia.

—Necesito… No sé lo que necesito, mi hermano está muerto… No, suicidio… Sí, estoy seguro... La dirección...

Recién había colgado cuando sintió el vómito subir, quemándole la garganta y apenas tuvo tiempo para llegar al baño, e inclinarse sobre el inodoro a vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago. Vomitó hasta que ya no tuvo más, y sintió la bilis en su boca, amarga como nada que hubiera probado nunca.

Cayó sentado en el piso del baño, de nuevo sudando, y con la boca amarga y un hilillo de vómito colgando en la barbilla finalmente sintió las lágrimas.

Le bajaban sin parar por sus mejillas, ardiendo; y le empapaban el pecho y la camisa, mientras su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, y el mundo a como lo conocía de desmoronaba a su alrededor, sin nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

_MalditaseamalditaseamalditaseamalditaseaAtsumuporquéporquéporqué_

Pensó en los últimos mensajes de texto que habían intercambiado, y de repente todo tuvo sentido.

" _Samu?"_

Recibido a las 00:43.

" _Hm?"_

Enviado a las 00:47.

" _Sé que he estado un poco raro el último mes, perdóname por eso, te amo, hermano, nunca olvides eso, y te prometo que ya no te tendrás que preocupar, ya he encontrado una solución"._

Recibido a las 00:48.

" _¿Qué te pasa Tsumu? ¿Has estado bebiendo? ¿Quieres que vaya? Es normal que hayas estado decaído, no tienes que disculparte por eso"._

Enviado a las 00:49.

" _Jajaja, sí, bebí un poco, ya sabes que el alcohol me saca el lado cariñoso, y no, no te preocupes, todo está bien, buenas noches"._

Recibido a las 00:55.

" _Buenas noches, Tsumu"._

Enviado a las 00:59.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Allí, encogido en el baño de su hermano, sollozando tan fuerte que temblaba, se llevó las manos al pecho, arañando y rasgando la piel de la garganta, en un inútil intento de lograr que algo de oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones.

La parte delantera de su camisa, empapada por las lágrimas se sentía pesada y lo aplastaba.

_No es justo, Tsumu, no es justo. Me prometiste que serías más feliz que yo, y que me lo restregarías en la cara cuando me muriera. NO ES JUSTO MALDITA SEA, ATSUMU._

Todavía lloraba cuando lo encontraron los paramédicos. Osamu, que no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lloró, ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo.

No podía dejar de llorar, y la presión en su pecho no desaparecía.

No _quería_ dejar de llorar.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> La primera línea es la traducción al inglés de la versión que yo leo del manga, cuando Osamu le dice a Atsumu que dejará el vóley, no sé como lo dijo en la tracucción al español.
> 
> Tal vez es porque hemos visto relativamente poco de Atsumu, pero me parece que él sería la clase de persona que se vendría abajo si de repente no puede jugar, y no tiene u colchón o algo en lo que caer.
> 
> Y mi vena amante del angts salió a relucir, y quise hacer esto, aunque no me haya salido tan bien como quería.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cualquier comentario y crítica es bien recibido.  
> Vayan a quejarse a mi twitter recien hecho y con olor a lavanda LetLizziealone, necesito gente a quien seguir.
> 
> :)


End file.
